User talk:SpottedheadRC
Seafern's Den Hello, I'm Seafern, the ThunderClan medicine cat. I have sand-colored fur with royal blue eyes like the sea. This is for Hawkstar and anyone else trying to reach Seafern from Hawkstar of ThunderClan's role play. Herbs Hi! It's me Hawkstar! I finally found the link to this site and we're going to use it for Clan meetings and anything else that involves RP. I have another question for you. As i've probably mentioned before, Pebbleshine and I are writing a book, and I need a list of herbs and their uses, so if you could send me the list either here or on the regular wiki, that would be great. Hawkstar of 15:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks For Everything Thanks Seafern!--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 16:21, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Waterpaw's Den Hiya! I'm Waterpaw, a golden she-cat with blue eyes and I'm an apprentice from MistClan. This den is for anyone trying to find Waterpaw (especially her mentor :D, I'm very tricky in that way) from Sparrowsong's Clans. Cloudsky's Den Greetings, I'm Cloudsky, the medicine cat of StormClan. I'm a light gray tabby she-cat with piercing green eyes but I'm friendly so don't be scared to talk to me. This is for anyone who wants to talk to Cloudsky from Sparrowsong's Clans. Lightningkit's Den Hi! I'm Lightningkit, the sneaky one from EarthClan. Hehe, I'm a black tom with a yellow lightning print on my neck but if someone (*coughs*Featherstripe*coughs*) is trying to reach me, leave me a meow here. This den is for anyone from Pebbleshine and Hawkstar of Thunderclan's books. Yes Book yes Hawkstar is writing the book with me and she is in the book as Leafheart in fire clan. Also Eveningswift is the editor.--Pebbleshine 17:35, October 15, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Thanks Lightningkit you are amazing and again thank you!!!!--Pebbleshine 17:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Ads Hi Lightningkit and thanks for doing that and for telling me!!--Pebbleshine 12:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! This is great thanks!--Pebbleshine 18:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hawkfire98 (Talk) 16:26, September 12, 2009 Hi! Hi, Spottedhead! We met, but you may not remember, so I'm Eveningshine!! :D [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 17:34, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for remembering me!!! Sure, I'd love to make you one!! But please tell me your description, like pelt color and eyes.. :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Would you like one of my custom made dogs or puppies? If yes, just fill out the form below, and I also provided a example! --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 17:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 22:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC) * Name of File: * Dog or Puppy: * Pelt Color: * Eye Color: * Full Body or Face: * Special Markings On Pelt: * Anything Else: Yes! That's fine, Spottedhead! I'll get working on it... when I come to my grandparent's computer, my one's frozen. :O Sorry, but you know! I love your description, very... on to it! Wow, you're nice! Oh, I'm Eveningswift now, sorry for the confusion... :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:16, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Categories Hi, Spottedhead. *dips head respectfully back* Categories are made at the bottom of each page, where there's a box that goes across the article and a little box next to it that says "Categories". Inside the bigger box, there is another box. Click on that box. (Isn't that confusing?) Okay, so then you name your category. It could be called "Spottedhead's Characters", for instance. (It doesn't have to be, but name it something similar to that so everybody knows it's you) When you hit "Enter" on your keyboard, the category turns red. Click on it, and you'll see a page with the character under the letter that it starts with (like Forestpaw would be under "F" and Spottedhead would be under "S"). Click on "edit this page" and you can describe your characters. Like, "All these characters are from _____ (the story)". You can publish the story on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki, where I am mostly found. You can create a bulleted list, too! I totally hope that isn't confusing. See me if you have any questions, or you just want me to do it for you, if you need me to. *grins* I'm bad at explaining things. Forests are life Aww, thanks! Good luck! (I should create mine, too) Forests are life Here You Go Here you go, sorry I was so late! :D I was busy with school. :) Well, I made her a longhair, I thought that longhaired cats are prettyful! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:13, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Clans Hi Spottedhead: would you like to join one of my Clans? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:04, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Any one you want! :D Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Control Could I control a character in your series? Littlefern- small, brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, warrior, then queen, of GuestClan [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 18:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh I will control a tom of GuestClan also. :) He will be Littlefern's mate and she will have three kits. You can decide on what happens to her kits tho. I want one of them to be called Sweetkit, then Sweetpaw, then Sweetflower tho! Here's her mate: Thunderbird- large, thick furred light ginger tom with amber eyes Here's Sweetkit's/Sweetflower's description: Sweetflower- slender light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes and delicate white paws Is this good for you? Okay, now I control Thunderbird, Littlefern, and Sweetflower! I will give you their personalities later, then you can write about them! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 20:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :: Hi, Spottedleaf! Would you care to join mythclans.piczo.com? 3 people are on, we're at the Tigerclan nursery. :3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 20:34, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi :) Huh, I don't know. I'll think about it (so long as I don't forget LOL!) SkyClan is 21:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Really? =D thanks! SkyClan is 21:44, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh yay! I remembered! I almost forgot, though...better late than never, eh? Well....I don't really think I should. Thanks anyways, though! SkyClan is 20:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Yay! Thanks! And thanks again! I don't think I've seen any of your articles...unless you made one for Spottedhead? If you did, I can look at it! Yeah...now, to be random.....I like chocolate. SkyClan is 21:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Goodie. I just looked at 'em both and I commented on Spottedhead on the talk page...well, not really on Spottedhead, but on Thornstar! Well, you will see if you look...and yay that you tell me when you make more! But I would probably notice on the recent changes thingy. Thanks anyways!!! SkyClan is 21:46, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for signing my friends list! X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 18:34, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : Sure! I'd love to control one of your characters. I'll be a tom... any toms that you think I should take up? I've enjoyed writing about Cypresspaw, he's a tom, so I'll have a stot at it. Sure! (again) I'll make him right away. X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:18, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Here you go! I'm new to torties, so when I get better, I promise to make a better one. :) Do you like him? (literally? In RP? Who is Sandheart?) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Spottedkit Hi Spottedhead, I made you a charart. It's Spottedkit...like it? --Sparrowsong 00:09, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I Love Your Story OK! I saw it! Nice: SandXSpotted!!!! Yay!!!! Most people say that it should be BrineXEvening in mine... :) He's based off of someone I knew in another country. X3 It's kinda true, the story is. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Spottedhead! Why don't you create an article on Sandheart or Wildfire? X3 They seem like cool characters. :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) X3 Can I do a charcat of Wildmarsh sometime? I'll be... Rockclaw of Islandclan and Hawkpaw of Islandclan. *nods* I have to go now, bye! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 16:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC) OK, LOL. Hawkpaw: *tail high in the air, creeps up on Eveningswift* Eveningswift: *hears him a mile away* Hawkpaw: SNEAK ATTACK! Eveningswift: (How does that work out when you yell it out?) *batters him and he falls* Hawkpaw: Ow. Eveningswift: Sneaky, eh? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 17:14, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Who do you like the most? SpottedXSand, or SpottedXThorn? Personally, I support SpottedXSand. I don't know why... Thorn seems to mature. X3 SPOTTEDXSAND!!! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 17:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) -purrs- thanks, Spottedhead! Well... I like how Sandheart FINALLY realizes that she likes him, or LIKED him... Thornstar and her would make a great pair if they were HUMAN, but when you're a cat, it's love that counts, not any financial or survival thing... :) SANDXSPOTTED!!!!! Then I believe that Spottedhead will realize that she isn't happy with Sandheart, then she'll be with Thornstar, and they have kits... Sandheart wouldn't become an "Ashfur", but there'd be a loner that join the clan...? I dono, my suggestions are always lame. X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 17:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, the Hawkpaw and me thing was something that I wrote for my latest book, First's Time, but you can use it! X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 17:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! X3 I have a random tabby tom cat, do you want him? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 17:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :: Well, I have written it down on paper, so I'll have to type it ALLLLLL out soon... :( At least I'll get to edit it in the process. :D !!!! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 17:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks! :D Brineminnow's my favorite character, too. When you read him, it's hard not to like him! Like Graystripe or Ravenpaw! X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 17:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME... :D Can't wait to see it! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 18:13, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Read it, please! X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 18:40, October 3, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks! But why do you like Lionflame in particular? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) -tilts head to one side- Lionflame did that as a riddle. A starling, raven, and a lion. Starlingmist, Ravenwind, and Lionflame. X3 he did that because he's funneh. :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Weird Hi, Spottedhead... read the WCWikia talk page... -weird-..... [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:09, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm a senior warrior? I thought that they forgot about me. :) Thanks! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 18:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I did another version of Sandheart, because that last one stunk so badly... :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 18:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Woah.. You are easily the most awesome person I have met here on the internet. I have met many on the internet. Totally. Just plain awesome. I will faint, from an ovedosage of it. Awesomeness. Pure awesomeness!!!!!!! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Central']] 23:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC). ：Oh, Central was my old school. I　ＬＯＶＥ that school. It's MY school. ＭＹ school forever!!!! (not really mine, but like what Harry feels about Hogwarts...) [[User:Eveningswift|'Central']] 23:30, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :: Did I say something about Harry Potter? *confused* but yeah, I love it because of the philospohy JK Rowling has. :) Cool! I saw the Order in China in Chinese without subs. Harry sounded like a 32 year old. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::: Oh! *shams head on a brick* I forgot that I mentioned Harry! *nitwit* [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hiya, Spottedhead, nice to meet you! Thank you for the congratulations. *Purrs* No need to call me boss though! Just Echo is fine xD. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Lol, you're welcome for the thanks for the thanks for the thanks! Talk to you tomorrow! :)--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) OK Alright, I'll see you around here sometime then! :D --[[User:Brightsparrow|'~Brightsparrow~']] 23:53, October 5, 2009 (UTC) LOL! You're really funny! :) I'd love to control one of your cats. Maybe... Wildmarsh of IslandClan? I love her name, and black cats are so pretty! xD--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Yayeth! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Spottedhead! :3 Care to join Warriors_Characters_Wikia:Improvement art? [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 02:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Oops, sorry! It's http://warriorscharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Characters_Wiki:Improvement_Art. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 02:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi! What do you think of this Intoria wolf I made on Pixlr? --PandasongPanda-Love 22:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) You can call me panda, anyway, thanks! --PandasongPanda-Love 23:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) You've Got Eveningswift! -purrs- I just redid Thornstar. What do you think? :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Spottedhead, what's up? :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ,:D Well... I can't wait to see Thornstar(A)! :3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:06, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Awesome Siggy! thanks!! ღҢĺđďệИŜυήღEver Wish... 22:16, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Believe HAVE FAITH!!! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Book So yeah like i said before choose a clan. Then a cat or make up a name and tell me what it looks like, its personality and its rank if you made up a name. But im not sure if i should do rolepalying cause i haven got many people on really. Ive only got 2 including you but if you want to role play can you ask more people to join.Thks--Pebbleshine 17:27, October 15, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Also Spottedhead is it alright if i can control Brightshadow in Islandclan. Thks --Pebbleshine 18:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Thanks Spottedhead! :]--Pebbleshine 06:18, October 16, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Hey There Oh hey Spotteh! Thanks!! yeah we do know each other in real life....awesome friend she is! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 20:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yes, totally awesome! :D So how is life....oh hey nice Spottedhead charcat! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 23:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Really??? You're not little! You're a huge part of the society here! Wha'? *checks* Yay! X3 I bet that you'll be there in NO TIME! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions and Thanks Aw, thanks! :D Hmm... what to do with Wildmarsh... *thinks* Could she... have kits? (Just a random idea... lol) --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks :) it's me in person as well and you are welcome :) but what did I do...XD I did not think I did some thing you have to say thanks for :) but thanks for saying thanks 3 thanks lol Brambleclaw14 Talk 07:58, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Congrats hey Congrats on figuring out i'm apart of Pebbleshine's book, have u guessed who i am yet? Another question, i'm helping out with the book along with eveningswift (she's our editor). Would b possible if i help with ur's? He, He , He lol, is the User box still down on the WW, becuz i just tried it and instead of making an actual sig, it just made the entire code? Yes it's me, but i'm not Hawkstar in the book, i'm Leafheart. Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 18:58, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hiya XD saw you are on. maybe talk on the warriors wiki IRC?. Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) -looks at text beneath- Geez I'm clueless... Well okay. I'm thinking of joiningthat improvement art thing....because really...i suck at charcats--[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 23:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes I am! I can never get pixlr. I only know about the burn tool, sponge tool, smudge tool, and (of course) color and drawing. It always looks like a bad drawing. I mean, have you SEEn my pages? I need help! lol --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 13:49, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Aww thanks Spotteh! Well have fun at that dance! -sighs- I gotta stop being so much like Eveningswift lol --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 15:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well i meant that she doubts her art a lot. Not personality wise lol--[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 16:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Blurring Problems Well, I don't know how to unblur other things but here is how you can unblur lineart: *First zoom in to the blurred parts, erase it and then draw that lineart part again, though do it little bit by little bit, that way you can draw it more acurately! :) Hope that helped! --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 16:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Eveningswift's Sadness Well, last thing to say: you and Brightsparrow are the only ones here who I really cares about, really, with Echo and Hiddensun. :) But basically you guys. But really... if you guys were in MY shoes... I don't even want to talk about it. Why can Grocery Bag be mean when I can't? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 22:06, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm saying I'm horrible but my charcats need work is all. -sighs- Poor Evening :(--[[User:Brightsparrow|'''Brightsparrow]]Fly Fly Away 22:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) But I don't see her everyday! She lives 30 minutes away from me now! it's like i am restricted to speak to her more and more...sorry if i'm getting all dramatic--[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 22:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) -sighs- well, I have to work on some stuff. I'll see you sometime --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 22:39, October 18, 2009 (UTC)